Star Wars: Sacrifice
by Wolfschlitzen
Summary: The story of Revan's early training, rise to power during the Mandalorian Wars, and her fall. Something of a history, yet very much Revan's story. Will evntually contain F!RevanxBastila. femslash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Knights of the Old Repiblic, the storyline could even be arguably not mine. :P These first two chapters will not be all of the story, but its all I've got so far, so please enjoy.

Looking out on the galaxy with unseeing eyes, Arren once again listens to the ripples flowing through the force. The cramped cockpit of the A-wing class starfighter, the woman sits in, allows for not much else aside from meditation and sleep. The autopilot continues to take the small ship closer to the edge of known space, drawing ever closer to the source of ripple the woman is searching for. Assured she's still on the right path Arren breaks her concentration and moves around a bit in an attempt to get more comfortable and straighten her Jedi robes. After searching for possible sources of the disturbance she felt in the Force, Arren had finally narrowed down her options to a lone scouting cruiser of the Republic. It was the only thing that made sense in this remote portion of the galaxy, what with the center of the ripple feeling as though it were slowly moving.

It was a month after she had first sensed it that she thought of the possibility of what she was looking for was on a starship. After that it was only a matter of consulting with the Republic's Navy that she learned of a Hammerhead-class cruiser, named the Casurum, on a long-term reconnaissance mission along the border. It was sent out to patrol the further reaches of Republic space mostly to keep an eye on possible Mandalorian threats. News of battles in the Outer Rim occasionally trickled into the Republic from time to time, but no one was willing-or interested enough to look into it. Using the excuse of wanting to inspect the boundaries for possible need of Jedi intervention, granted Arren the necessary clearance to land on the Casurum. The Navy was even generous enough to lend her the small A-wing fighter, though now she questioned if it was such a wise idea to agree to use the small craft.

Arren was certain the Hammerhead was only a few hours away and restlessness gripped her. She had no idea what could have possibly created such a ripple in the Force for her to have seen it all the way on Coruscant. She had just three years prior gained her status of Master Jedi and this was her first time away from the wisdom of the Council since her promotion. It was also the first time that she was acting entirely independently of the Council. She had told no one of what she had sensed in the Force, and if others had felt it none of them were speaking up. There was a feeling of needed secrecy about this that unnerved the Jedi, yet she had not let that deter her from seeking out this mystery.

A small beeping noise drew Arren's attention to the radar. Looking down at it she recognized it was signaling that another ship was in the area. Looking out the windshield she caught sight of the Republic cruiser she was searching for. Opening a channel to it, "This is the Jedi Master Arren Kae requesting permission to board."

"This is the Casurum. Permission granted, Jedi Master. We received a report saying you'd be arriving today," a male voice answered.

A tractor beam locked onto her small A-wing pulling it underneath the core of the cruiser where the hanger bay was. After fully docking, Arren opened the canopy a jumped out of the fighter. Once firmly on the cold metal of the hanger, the woman shook out her shoulder length, snow-white hair and stretched languidly. Sensing around her she noticed two men coming to greet her. As the closer of the two reached out to shake her hand, Arren opened her sightless eyes to the officer causing him to jump a little at how piercing they felt, even with their milky color.

Letting go of the brief handshake, "Master Jedi, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Tyron Antur, and this is Commander Rommel Turmen," the officer's voice was deep and rumbly. The man beside the captain bowed his head in greeting. "In the message from the Council it said you are here to see if there is any potential threat from the Out Rim, correct?"

"That is correct, Captain Antur. I've read your reports and felt it was prudent to see if I could discover anything through the Force by being closer to the Rim," her voice sound soft yet full of command. "Since I'll be here for a time, would you mind escorting me around the ship?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Master Jedi," the captain rumbled out. Pointing his hand towards the exit of the hander a female voice over the intercom sounded out. "Captain, please return to the bridge. We have something you might want to look at."

The blur that was the captain dropped his arm back to his side and once again fully faced Arren. "My apologies, Master Jedi, but I must get to the bridge. Commander Tulman, however can give you that tour you asked for."

The Commander was slightly shorter than the Captain, but then again such minute differences were difficult to see with the Force. As the Captain strode off Tulman stepped in front of Arren and began leading her in the direction Antur had pointed in a moment ago. As Tulman lead the Jedi about the ship he gave a commentary about it as they went along, Arren nodded when appropriate and did what was needed to keep up the appearance she was listening to what the Commander had to say about the ship when the whole while she was trying to pinpoint the center of the ripple. She quickly found out though that being so close to the epicenter made it nearly impossible to see things with the Force. About all she was able to notice was the center seemed to be echoing from the living quarters. "Commander Tulman, could you lead me to somewhere I could rest. The trip here has tired me out it would seem," Arren quietly requested.

Tulman lead Arren closer to source, yet she still had yet to come across it. After a ways into the living quarter the officer stopped at a door and opened it for her. "These are the quarters we prepared for you, Master Jedi. While they may not be spacious, they are at least comfortable," his rich tenor voice commented.

"Do not worry about the size, Commander," a slight smile playing in Arren's voice, "I'm sure whatever you have here will be far better than what I had been in with that A-wing."

A chuckle came from Tulman as he nodded. "That I can believe. Rest well, Master Jedi."

Arren entered the cabin and found it to be… cozy. While not all that large it did at least have a full sized bed. The Jedi went over and sat down on it, rubbing the sides of her temple. Sighing she brought her legs up and crossed them under her. "I'm this close after so long, I might as well find my answers now rather than later," she muttered to herself. Calming her body and mind she let herself drift into the Force. Once again the feeling of waves brushing over her signaled that she was close to the origin. She pushed against the waves, forcing her way through them and the ship. Interestingly she stayed on the same deck she was currently on, only further into the living quarters. As the waves became more frequent she passed through another door, at last coming to the source of the fluctuations. It was like looking at a star with how brightly the being in front of her shined.

Drawing her attention back to her body, Arren quickly stood up, causing a small head rush. Taking a moment to steady herself she took off down out of her room and down the hall towards the light she had seen. Finally reaching the door she had passed through in her meditation she reached out and opened it. Inside was much as her own cabin in size and fixtures, yet in the middle of the room was the bright concentration of the Force. Focusing on it, Arren slowly was able to pick out a young girl sitting on the floor. Arren was dumbfounded; the source of the ripples she had been feeling were emanating from this small child. The Jedi's voice whispered, "So much raw strength in a child." Another wave washed over Arren causing her to shiver and chuckle, "But also so very untrained." Stepping into the room the Jedi knelt down next to the girl. "Hello, my name's Arren Kae. What's yours?" she asked softly.

The young girl looked up from her toys and looked directly into the woman's blind eyes. "I'm Revan," Arren could hear the mirth in the child's voice. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"That's right. I'm just visiting for a short while. You're very smart to catch that," Arren praised the girl. "Why are you here, Revan?"

"My mommy and daddy work here. They're very important to the ship," the small girl answered.

"Oh? What do they do?"

"Mommy's a nurse and daddy works with Captain Antur."

Sensing a presence behind her, Arren turned to look at the doorway. "I see you've met my daughter, Master Jedi," the woman said with a smile playing in her voice.

"Yes, you have a very beautiful daughter," Arren said in her same soft voice, "Miss…"

"Tulman, Medical Officer Miranna Tulman. If I may ask, but how can you tell she's beautiful?"

"The Force lets me see things in a wondrous way," Arren said with a smile.

"Well I need to get back to my duty," Miranna nodded her head to the Jedi. "Just came to check up on Revan, see you later sweety," and with a wave she was gone.

"So that was your moth-" Arren trailed off as a new sensation from the Force hit her. This time it definitely did not come from Revan, but instead the Force itself. Images began flashing through her mind too fast for her to see until she began focusing on them. Slowly a scene started to form in her mind's eye. The cruiser, Casurum, was being attacked by a large number of Mandalorian Davaab starfighters. Things started picking up speed again as the Mandalorians swarmed over the Casurum destroying its fighters before moving to destroy the cruiser itself. Within moments of the fight starting the Casurum was gone. Arren righted herself after finding that she had slumped against the wall. "We have to leave, now," Arren said sternly.

"But mommy and daddy always tell me to stay in the cabin," Revan said.

"Don't worry, your parents will understand and they know I'm a Jedi," Arren told Revan to quiet her fears. Reaching out she took the girls hand and started leading her towards the hanger. Entering the hanger Arren and her young charge went straight to the docked A-wing. Opening the canopy Arren got in and turned back to motion for Revan to follow.

"No. I don't think I can leave the ship," Revan said hesitantly.

"We don't have time for this," Arren muttered under her breath. "Don't worry; it's only for a little while. You want to come with me," Arren said with a touch of the Force to help persuade the child.

"I-I want to come with you," Revan stuttered out as her body made its way up the ladder and into the cockpit of the small A-wing on Arren's lap.

"This might be a tight fit but we have no other choice," Arren said as she started up and starfighter and shut the canopy. As soon as everything was green the Jedi sent the A-wing out of the Casurum's hanger and started heading in the direction of Coruscant. Locking in the coordinates of the capitol planet her radar started picking up numerous ships converging on the Casurum. Looking over her shoulder she saw the cruiser come to life and begin warming its weapons. Davaab starfighters flew around the larger starship peppering it even as its own fighters came out to meet them. But there were too many of the Mandalorian fighters and with the element of surprise on their side continued to pummel the Republic forces.

As Arren locked the last coordinates into her hyperdrive Revan finally cleared her mind. "What? Where? Mommy!" The frightened child looked around anxiously for her mother. Looking over Arren's shoulder she saw the Casurum fighting against the many Davaabs. After taking too many hits from the Mandalorians segments of the cruiser began to explode, causing a chain reaction throughout the ship. The resulting explosion rocked the small fighter the two were in even as Revan screamed out "Mommy, daddy!" And the A-wing slipped into hyperspace, leaving the fight behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting hyper space Arren gently repositioned the sleeping girl on her lap. After crying her eyes out for most of the trip, Revan finally drifted off to sleep. Arren brushed the girl's dark hair away from her face and wiped the tear tracks that stained her face. "Such a young child to have witnessed the death of both her parents and have such raw power," Arren sighed as she continued to look at the shinning aura of the girl. "I can only hope the Force will heal her wounds."

Reaching around Revan, Arren punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. A few minutes later and Arren had entered Coruscant's atmosphere. The massive buildings that populated the world over made for an interesting skyline. Weaving through the air traffic to a landing pad near the Jedi Temple Arren was finally able to get out of the cramped A-wing. Carrying the girl, Arren headed for the medical wing. She received a few strange stairs from others in the hallways but Arren made it to the medical area without any interruptions. There was a human Jedi in the receptionist desk that stood up when Arren entered. "Master Kae, it's a surprise to see you back so early, and with a companion," the young man said, shifting his head to move his dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, Padawan Jamie. Yes, my return is a bit early yet events occurred insisting on my departure," Arren said. "I'd have someone watch this little one for me while I meet with the Council."

"Of course, Master Kae," walking around the desk to take the girl from Arren. "What's her name, and do you want us to tell you when she wakes?"

Handing the girl over, "Yes, please, and her name is Revan. I'd rather not leave her here, but I do not think the Council would take kindly to having a child brought in to their chamber," Arren said with a smile.

"I'm certain they wouldn't, Master Kae. I'm sure the Council is aware of your return so you may want to hurry to the Chamber," Jamie reminded Arren.

"Alright, but the moment she wakes up, come and get me," Arren requested. Turning to leave she looked at Revan's small face again before leaving.

Navigating her way through the large halls of the temple, Arren finally found herself before the Council Chamber. The entrance to the chamber was rather unassuming for such an important room, being only another pair of durasteel doors. Taking a breath to steady herself, she ran a hand down her robes to smooth out the wrinkles. Frowning, she muttered, "Wish I had more time to make myself presentable." Stepping forward the doors slid open and revealed the large circular room that served as the meeting room for the High Council. The room had a domed ceiling made of glass with tall windows lining the circular wall, giving the feeling of being outside rather in a room, on the top of one of the highest buildings on Coruscant.

The Council Chamber was arranged in a semi circle facing the entrance, creating a large open space in the center where a small stone obelisk stood. Twelve chairs were spaced evenly around the open dais with six of them being occupied. The members present were five humans and one alien; Atris, Kavar, Zez-kai Ell, Vrook Lamar, Lonna Vash, and Vandar Tokare, respectively. Arren walked in gave a short bow to the Council. Atris was the first to speak, "It is good to see you, if unexpectedly, Master Kae." Atris had proud, regal features with shocking white hair tied up in a bun and wore a pure white robe.

Arren glanced over at the white Jedi and nodded. "I apologize for my abruptness, yet events occurred that forced my early return."

"We've been made aware that the Cruiser you went to inspect was destroyed," Vrook, an old man with grey hair and hard lines across his face, spoke up.

"And it was done by Mandalorians," Arren countered. "The evidence is pointing at the Clans are planning something. Raids in the outer rim have been increase daily and the number of skirmishes between the Republic Fleet and the raider have been increasing at the same rate," Arren said emphatically.

"While this is true, we still are uncertain why this has been occurring," Vandar said. He was the shortest member of the council being only a foot tall, with green tinted skin, pointed ears and graying hair. "There is still more we must learn before we can act."

"I understand and agree with the Council. But it is alarming in how the Republic continues to ignore the raiding and does nothing to even bolster the defenses," Arren said with aggravation slipping into her voice.

"The Republic's resources are spread too thin even now," Kavar explained. He wore the tradition robes of a Master Jedi and had a buzz cut and clean, angular features. "They simply can't improve the border defenses with the current man power."

Zez-kai Ell cut in, "We have debated this issue countless times. There is nothing that can be done yet, we must simply wait and see so that we might take the best course of action." Zez-kai had the top of his head shaved and let the rest grow out to shoulder length in addition to a well groomed walrus mustache.

"It is saddening that there is nothing we can do to help those on the Outer-Rim," Lonna Vash said with remorse. "Yet, I too feel there is something more to all of this." Vash was the only other female on the High Council. Her once black hair was now streaked with grey from her years on the Council yet her face retained its youthful beauty.

Silence fell over the Council Chamber as everyone thought on the issue of the Outer-Rim. Finally Arren spoke again working to keep the excitement out of her voice. "I have one other bit of news concerning the Casurum. There was a survivor."

"The child with you was onboard the cruiser?" Lonna asked.

Arren nodded her head, "Yes, she was the child of two of the crew members. I bring her to the Council's attention because she has the potential to become a Jedi. "

Vandar's ears perked up some. Tilting his head, he looked at Arren quizzically. "I sense you wish to train this child yourself, Master Kae?"

"Yes, Master Vandar," Arren replied immediately. "She has great potential and I hope being given the chance to learn how to be a Jedi will let the girl cope with the loss of her parents."

The High Council looked between each other. Seeing none with a disapproving voice, Vrook spoke up. "She's of the proper age and you have no current students. I see no reason why not to let the child become your apprentice, Master Kae. If you believe her to have Force sensitivity, where are we to disagree with your insight," he said with a slight upturn of his mouth.

A small smile spread across Arren's face. "Thank you, Council." Bowing Arren left the Chamber and began heading back to the medical wing.

Turning a corner Arren nearly ran into a blue skinned twi'lek woman. Once the twi'lek recognized who was in front of her she said, "Ah, Master Kae, the child you left in the medical ward is awake."

"Thank you, I was just on my way to her," Arren replied as they both continued on.

Passing by the reception desk Arren went to the room Revan was in. What she found inside was not what she was expecting. The Jedi was expecting to find a small girl scared and crying, instead Revan was sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out and just staring blankly forward.

"Hello, Revan, it's me again. How're you doing?" Arren asked. Revan had no reaction; she just continued to stare forward past everything. "I know horrible things have happened but I've got some good news. You're going to become a Jedi."

The small girl's eyes flickered over to Arren then back to the space she had been looking at.

Knowing the girl was at least listening Arren continued, "When a child is accepted into the Order they must leave their family behind. The Jedi will become your family. They will raise you, teach you, and care for you." Seeing Revan's face shift into an agitated state, Arren saw an opening. "Your old life is dropped away Revan, as a member of the Order it is not unusual to abandon your surname." The girl thought for a moment on what Arren had said, then slowly nodded her head. Arren genuinely smiled, "Welcome to the Order, Revan. You will begin your training as my apprentice."

Even though Revan had taken her first step towards a new life she made no effort to further herself in it. Arren began instructing her in how to focus on the Force and have her will communicate with it, yet Revan would constantly just slip back into her withdrawn state. Arren used all of her teaching techniques but none of them could keep Revan from slipping back. However, one event was different that would spark something within Revan. It was when Revan was once again shadowing Arren around the Jedi temple that she felt something run through her and heard the clash of lightsabers. She turned and followed the noise to a training room and inside she found Master Kavar sparring a padawan. The padawan was only a few years older than Revan and had long sky-blue hair that fell to small of her back while her face had slightly slanted eyes that were the color of jade. The younger girl watched as the padawan took hesitant strikes at the Master while Kavar made measured attacks against the girl. Finally the two stopped, deactivated the training sabers, and bowed to one another.

"Good, you've been keeping up in your training Alexandra," Kavar complimented the padawan. "But now let's focus on something a bit more advanced. Your master has spoken of battle precognition, correct?" At the small nod, Kavar went over to a chest that was set against a wall. He drew out a strip of cloth and handed it to Alexandra. "What are the three levels of precognition?"

Alexandra thought for a moment before answering, "Individual, battle field, and foresight."

"Very good. Now what are each used for?" Kavar asked.

Already expecting the question Alexandra responded, "Individual is used in dueling to predict an opponent's moves, battle field is like individual but on a larger scale, and foresight is used to read the future as a whole or an individuals."

"As expected from a student of Master Sunrider," Kavar praised Alexandra, "Now, when using any of these powers intent is involved, either your own or what you've read of an opponent's. It is more than just seeing the potential paths someone could take, but where they hope to be. The difficult side of this power is that your senses lie to you, or rather are too limited and will give you misleading information. Eventually it will become second nature to you that you will just feel where an opponent is going to attack instead of having to focus." Kavar paused a moment to let his words sink in. "Put the blind fold on and we'll see what you can do. Remember, keep your mind open and aware," Kavar instructed the padawan. "Feel for the attacks, do not just react," he nodded to the young girl and the padawan stepped back.

Revan had remained in the doorway during Kavar's lesson. Instead of listening to his words, Revan was more interested in finding out what she felt. The sensation grew as the girl in front of her drew further upon the Force.

Alexandra tied the blindfold around her eyes and drew her training saber. Both Kavar and her ignited and stepped into fighting stances. Alexandra's view changed as she delved into the force. Slowly the world around her came into focus through the force, Kavar's presence materialized as a blue figure in his approximate shape. Focusing more, Alexandra tried to see the 'paths' Kavar could take to attack her. As Kavar started to circle even more possibilities showed up, causing the young padawan's forehead to wrinkle in concentration. The number of 'paths' still weren't decreasing even as Kavar moved in to throw a slow diagonal slash aimed for Alexandra's left shoulder.

What Alexandra saw as Kavar pulled back for the strike was the force projecting one course of action being a thrust, another a horizontal swing, another being a feint, and another, and another. When faced with so many different options Alexandra gave a half-hearted block to her left. The block caught Kavar's attack, more by luck than anything else. Kavar drew back and readied to attack again. 'Intent. Intent is involved in every aspect of precog,' Alexandra reminded herself. Keeping intent in mind, she started to think on what Kavar wanted to do. Slowly 'paths' began to fade while a few others grew in intensity.

There were still too many 'paths' visible to Alexandra to have a clear view what Master Kavar's next attack was going to be. She could tell he was going to be stepping to her outside, but beyond that she had nothing. Hoping it would come to her, Alexandra waited for Kavar's attack. He moved just as she had seen yet when he raised his blade to attack the 'paths' still hadn't diminished any. This forced Alexandra to suddenly jump back to avoid the numerous attacks that were presented to her. She barely had caught her balance when Kavar came at her again. She saw his body posture and the word intent flashed through her mind. It finally clicked, not only was intent of mind important, but the intent of the body as well. This time Alexandra saw clearly through the different 'paths' at a single strike that was more solid than all the others. The thrust came straight for her chest but Alexandra pivoted on her back leg and spun, raising her arm so her lightsaber's tip was aimed down and the blade itself was parallel to her body. The lightsaber's clashed for a moment before Kavar's was directed off course and Alexandra continued the spin and brought her own in a circular motion to a stop right before Kavar's shoulder.

Revan watched the sparring match with growing interest. She hadn't been listening to anything Master Kavar had said yet she had begun to unconsciously mimic the padawan's actions in the force. Revan didn't understand what was happening but she started sensing the different moves both the padawan and Master Kavar could take. When Kavar first attacked Alexandra, Revan instinctively knew he was going to make a strike for the girl's left shoulder. When Kavar attacked a second time what looked like after images appeared, showing different attack's Kavar could make, but one was far more solid than the rest. It showed Kavar was going to strike out horizontally for Alexandra's waist and to counter for the strike Alexandra would jump away forcing Kavar to follow up with a thrust. Revan could even see Alexandra's parry and counter that would follow even before Kavar had made his thrust. Attack and counter, block and parry, move after move continued to spiral out before Revan. Numerous other images played out alternative moves, yet one was always more solid than the rest. Revan saw something deeper however, beyond the images were pulsating threads holding everything together. Two separate colors, one a bright blue the other a hazy white. The blue one wove through all of Kavar's images while the white wove through Alexandra's. One of Alexandra's threads wove neatly to Revan, resonating with a grey thread that she recognized as her own. Following it, full fledge scenes flickered through her mind. All of them involved herself and the other girl and the longer she followed the entwined threads two other figures became more and more common. Nothing detailed came with the images mostly just a sense of knowing but soon the scenes were coming faster and even less rigid. Scenes passed and flickered in her mind as events with countless possibilities rushed by. One though slammed into her mind. A vision appeared before her.

She was standing on a bridge that looked like her old home and before her was a star battle. Republic fighters mixed with custom ships faced off against a Mandalorian fleet. She couldn't tell who had the upper hand in the battle so she took a step closer to the bow's viewport hoping that a closer look would give her the answer. Unable to get anything from the battle, Revan looked over her right shoulder. Behind her stood a man that was a full head above her in height. He was bald and had two tattooed stripes where his hair would be. Even with the shocking physical features, it was his bright blue eyes that caught her attention, they looked at her with a reverence she couldn't help but admire. Turning over her left shoulder she saw a woman that appeared to be an adult version of the padawan Revan had seen training with Master Kavar. The woman had the same sky blue hair that fell to small of her back and her slightly slanted jade eyes twinkled at her with curiosity and hope. Then everything faded to black.

Kavar and Alexandra stopped when they heard a small thud.

.com/wiki/Davaab-type_starfighter


End file.
